meemfromhhfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaotic Catacombs
The Chaotic Catacombs is a location in MeeMFromHH's second game: Siblings to the Rescue. It serves as the first level, and also as the introductory level, mostly for showing how the game is played and how the system works. It is an underground level. The song playing for this level is "The Binding of Isaac - Catacombs". Screens Screen 1 The first screen of the level is where the gameplay actually begins. It has a very large pathway to the leftmost part of the screen, with two chests at the bottom, while your characters begin on the top. Connected to that pathway, there is a smaller pathway with two path choices. Going up leads to a gate that can only be opened with two keys. Going right leads to yet two more pathways, both containing a key each. After you bypass the gate by unlocking it, you can go to the next screen. Screen 2 On the second screen, there is a branch on the path with two choices of paths. One leads right to a gate, and the other leads down. There is a sign on the wall that reads "1... 3... 2... 4...". To the bottom of the screen, there are four buttons. Pressing these buttons shown in the order written on the sign opens the gate. After that, you can proceed to the next screen. Screen 3 On the third screen, there are multiple mini-paths (5 in total), each containing a button, but only one of them is open, while the others are blocked by gates. The main path is also blocked by a gate. The way to proceed is to press the only button available. Doing so will unlock one of the gates, leading to another button. Keep repeating these steps, until eventually you press all of the buttons and the main gate is unlocked. Then you can proceed into the next screen. Boss Screen This screen has a wall setting to make the room shaped like a diamond. Evil Bob is standing in front of the Crystal Ball, the artifact of the catacombs. After a quick speech, Evil Bob summons the first boss of the game: Cerberus. He swoops the Crystal Ball and flees. The only way to leave this room is by defeating Cerberus and moving on. Exit This is the last room in the catacombs. It is nothing but a long hallway. About 1/4 into the path, the pair will stumble across a hexagram, and will be sucked into it, warping Sarah (and only Sarah) into Evil Bob's dimension for the first chase. After the chase is over, the heroes return to the hallway and proceed to leave. About 3/4 into the path, a 4th wall-breaking event happens as the game randomly pauses itself. The pair will comment on that and Sarah will say that it is haunting. They leave after that. Design The Chaotic Catacombs are easily designed with simple puzzles, since it serves as the introductory level of the game. You also encounter many enemies in the area, many of which commonly drop healing resources, which are your only method of healing for some time. They also level you up quickly. The Catacombs' design is a regular dirt-rock cavern, with brick walls that are almost the same color as the ground. Despite the Catacombs being forgotten and called dangerous, it is very simple and easy to progress through. It also contains some sort of technology, shown by metal gates and buttons. Trivia The moment where the game pauses itself is a reference to the youtuber TearofGrace, where in one of his The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth gameplays, the game pauses itself for some strange reason. The characters' speech is based on what TearofGrace says after this happens.